Hillbilly Hand-fishing: Walking Dead
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Daryl takes Glenn hand-fishing for the first time; sweet-talk, growing friendship, love, sexual themes and fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something I should've done when I had a ton of ideas, but I think I have more ideas up in my head that I can make this two-shot story work! Just a cute, adult slash fic between Glenn and Daryl! He teaches Glenn how to hillbilly handfish, please read and enjoy!**

**Hillbilly hand-fishing: Walking Dead**

**::**

Both men had their bodies in the cool water; one with the pant legs rolled up ever so neatly as the other just pushed them up with out a fucking care.

It was a pretty shallow stream but not that shallow, the water only went up to both of their knees. "Now were goin' to start off little since your a bit too scared of the fish," the young Dixon brother explained, staring the young awkwardly standing Korean in the eyes, both of them just steps apart from each other. Daryl was the first to squat, and reach into the muddy water. He didn't really catch anything that remarkable, but to Glenn it was pretty awesome to see him catch one on his first try.

Daryl tossed the kid the fish without warning, squatting to get another; fuck, Glenn dropped it! He tried to catch it again but the little swimmer was too fast, almost causing Glenn to fall belly-first into the water.

Daryl then reached back out of the water and handed him another fish this time making sure the kid held onto it. "Come on Chinaman, it's your turn!" Daryl took the struggling fish from Glenn's slimy grip and patted the boy on the back to scoot him up to where he was. Glenn wasn't really scared now that he knew all the fish weren't as big as he expected them to be, and he squatted and caught sight of another grey fish. He smiled and jerked his arms forward into the water and felt the slimy body of the specimem graze his fingers.

He missed and it really wasn't all that fun since he continued on missing, Daryl laughing his ass off behind him.

.

The morning was quickly turning into early-afternoon, the two of them in search of a new and much more fish populated location. Glenn was right beside Daryl the both of them getting dirty but neither of them seemed to mind.

Daryl knew the place pretty good, so Glenn had trust in him and when he meant he was going to show the Chinaman a crazy time, this was what he meant by a crazy time, fishing bare-handed, in much deeper dirtier waters, that were loaded with millions of large fish. Glenn swallowed quietly standing right beside Daryl who was all ready for it, from waist-down soaked. Daryl looked up at the Chinaman before diving right beside the mossy riverbank.

He needed to tell the kid what to do. "Now chinaman, first off, there ain't no more squattin' an' instead you will be divin', an' you will be gettin' yourself dirty I guarantee," he started giving the frightened Glenn a smile, giving a pretty good example of all those things; after reappearing from the depths of the dirty water, Daryl flipped his crazy hair back with his hand and offered the boy a turn. "You do know how to swim, right?" Daryl asked just to be safe and the kid followed in sync. He nodded and waited for Daryl to explain more.

"Then you reach out in front of you an' stick your hands in those holes in the muddy bank, think you can handle that, boy?" Daryl crossed his arms, his filthy arms and admired the scared look on the kid's face.

"Uh, yeah I think," he said very slowly, and without Daryl diving with him, he took in a good breath of the warm swampy air and dove. He was never the type of swimmer that would open his eyes under the water, but the fear of having a snake or some crazy undead freak popping out at him caused him to pry them open, and stare out into the muddy olive green water until he reached the hole where he really wanted to close them but knew if he did, something would surely get him. So the kid did what the Dixon told him to do and reached into the sticky hole. He felt his skin tingle and his hands shake but it didn't stop him. He eventually went in deeper and thought he found something but it was just a loose rock.

Popping up for air he breathed in deep and back out again to catch his breath. Daryl smiled as the kid came to the surface, patting him hard on the back. "Nice dive, but watch this, I betchu' I'm goin' to get one!" Daryl raised his eyebrows and took the dive, getting Glenn wet all over again, both waist deep.

It took like a good 10 minutes before the redneck came up, struggling with something big. Water went everywhere and a huge tail went flapping. "Come on kid, help me hold'em down!" Daryl yelled and the kid waddled his way towards Daryl and the catch, finding where he needed to place his hands. Once he got his hands around the fish, he knew it was massive. Daryl looked at Glenn, and Glenn looked back. It was pretty awesome hanging with Daryl in the hot summer sun, wading in the cool water.

**.**

Daryl was right; they were both soaked and covered in mud once they climbed out of the water and onto the mossy bank. Daryl fell to his back with a groan and Glenn just sat there, with his legs to his chest, a smile on his lips.

Daryl had his arms and legs sprawled out, soaking up as much sunshine as he could get, that seeped through the treetops, eyes shut and face dirty. Glenn joined him and lay down right beside him. "Thanks Daryl, that was pretty fun, never knew bare-handed fishing would be so...amazing!" the korean put both of his arms behind his head, looking up with one eye closed.

Daryl gave out a low grunt. "Sure," was all he could say.

Glenn never understood why Daryl never really talked maybe he was just scared of what was going on or maybe he was still frightened for his brother. Either of those could've been the reason.

::

**E/N: Hey thanks for reading guys, but there will be a second part! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not actually the final ending so this is a three-shot I guess! Daryl and Glenn find out different things about each other they never knew and you find out to read and enjoy!**

**Hillbilly Hand-fishing: Walking Dead**

**::**

They didn't worry much. As the day grew more dark, more bright stars revealed themselves each one brighter than the last. They both laid flat on their backs, still soaked, dirty and content, Glenn counting the stars between the leaves on the treetops.

Daryl got up on his elbows and looked over at the kid, watching his finger pointing up to the sky. "What the hell you doin'?" he was just as confused as Glenn was for asking such a thing. Glenn's smile was small and he sat up close to Daryl. "Counting as many stars as I can, you've never done that?" Glenn asked, his voice cheerful and small, but Daryl couldn't admit that he never done that; the only time he'd count the stars was years ago after running from home, looking for a place to hide, trying to find an easier way to forget everything, the stars his only friends.

"Once yeah, why do you do it?" Daryl got up, his ass covered in dirt and filth from the water and ground beneath them, his eyes on Glenn. The Korean chuckled and sat up too; he was almost like Daryl's little twin, doing everything seconds after he'd done it.

Glenn's face looked distorted in some kind of nervous way that made Daryl wiggle a tiny bit closer. "Well I like to do it because who knows how much longer we have before you know, everything goes—to more fuckin' shit?" Daryl piped in, spreading his legs out over the bank and leaning up on his arms bent behind him. Glenn's eyes shined in the moonlight and he turned away from Daryl's startling glance, this being the only time he loved the night. It managed to perfectly hide away his flushed face.

Thinking about heading back to the group, Glenn stood up but Daryl's hand stopped him. That look in his eyes had him sitting back down, without any fucking second guessing's. "How come you've never sat outside and counted the stars, I mean like way before everyone started eating each other?" Glenn pulled his legs close to his chest, locking both of his hands together, watching Daryl's little expressions.

The redneck let out a sigh before smiling and released a nervous chuckle. "It's a pretty long an' messed up story, kid, an' I don't think you wanna' hear it, but the first time I did it I knew I was safe, well for the time bein' anyway, I was never safe!" he growled his gruffy voice all hard and mean, frightening Glenn a tad. Daryl didn't move but his fingers twitched and bunched quickly into tight fists, dirt and mud squeezing free between the gaps. Glenn looked at Daryl's tensed hands and swallowed too afraid to do what he was currently planning to do. "You can tell me, Daryl I can keep anything, it's alright, now tell me I am all ears I promise!" Glenn's mud-doused face made Daryl laugh and he sat up straight, his body bent forward more into his lap and that's when the hillbilly felt a cold hand touch his own.

It startled him, and caused him to slip away. Glenn's eyes grew round and he scooted an inch away. "I'm really sorry, I thought that maybe it would help, I mean you looked down and I—he stopped himself there and they both sat in silence, listening to the water splash and crickets and toads chirp.

Daryl was the first to look back at the kid. "Just warn me 'kay, but it was a friendly thing to do, Chinaman, " Daryl never left gaze of the boy beside him, letting his hands squish back into the mud.

Glenn swallowed all of his worries and managed to give a smile. "Now tell me, come on I'm a good listener and we need to get back before they start to worry," Glenn moved right back close beside Daryl both of their hands so close, nearly skin-to-skin again.

Daryl let his head fall backwards, staring up at the sky. "Fuck, you got me stuck now Chinaman, I was just a boy when my pop beat me, fuck I was like half your age when I got my first taste of pain, of his leather belt across my back, I hated my father, kid, he was a fuckin' alcoholic bastard who would beat the fuck outta' me when thin's got bad," Daryl's voice was small and very right to the point, and hard. There was no fucking way Daryl would even lie about this.

Glenn felt sorry, he wish he could do something but there was pretty much nothing he could do about that now. "I'm sorry, Daryl, but wait, where was your brother?" Glenn narrowed his eyes and moved somewhat closer, close enough for the man beside him to notice and get a bit awkward and obtain a crackle in his voice.

"Hm?" Daryl responded not really paying any attention, still leaned into his warm lap. "Merle, where was he when this happened, did you ever have a mother?" Glenn seemed to be getting to personal with these questions and Daryl moved in discomfort. "I told you all I wanna' tell you, can't you just keep it at that?" Daryl stormed, glaring at Glenn in the most awful way, jumping up to get impossibly close to him, legs on either side of the frightened Korean.

Daryl didn't realize what he'd done until it was actually done. The redneck had the kid by the collar of his shirt, holding him tight, close to him, his back up off the ground. Glenn didn't know how to react neither did the predator looking down upon his prey. He felt horrible that he frightened one out of everyone that really cared enough about him to listen to him for once in his life and it felt good. They both stared for 3 minutes before Daryl's grip loosened and Glenn was free. Daryl stood back to his feet and marched off, but Glenn hurried to collect himself just in time to grab the man by the shoulder pulling him back.

He wasn't that much taller than Glenn but definitely more defined muscles and body mass. "We need to head back," was all he really said, his tone low and quiet almost like something was disturbing him and it wasn't really a big deal what happened just seconds ago. "I don't want to leave just yet Daryl and don't feel bad for doing that, it was my fault for getting too personal," Glenn looked down at his feet, running a few fingers through his dark locks, his bangs falling carelessly into his view.

Daryl looked down also and kicked a stray rock to the side with his faded leather boots. "Whatever, just sit down, you're makin' me nervous," Glenn smiled and took a seat along the riverbank where they were before, Daryl taking his spot beside the kid, looking down at his wavy reflection in the water. "Look at that bitch, disgustin'!" he slapped the reflection away and Glenn was heard laughing rolled onto his back. Daryl's brows knitted together as he watched the kid kick and hold his stomach. "What, 'kay I'm not that gross," Daryl was getting a bit irritated as Glenn continued to share his laughter; starting out low and then back up high.

**.**

Good thing Daryl packed a couple beers for their little travel along the little river, if he hadn't he didn't know if he would be able to get through what this little Glenn kid had in store for him.

Glenn never really had a taste of real booze; guess tonight is the first time for everything and Daryl tossed the kid his Jim Beam bottle, half full. Glenn took the first sip and it burned going down, he coughed up a little and Daryl grinned, hiding his smile behind the glass lip of his own bottle.

**.**

Glenn was laying on his back, sinking in the mud along-side Daryl heavy-lidded. "We have enough time to count the stars right now if you want Daryl, you won't feel afraid, I promise," Glenn's eyes met Daryl's, his hand slowly snaking towards his.

Something about Daryl took all of his attention off of whatever was on his mind and put it all on him and nothing else; which was sad, he and Maggie haven't really been happy for a while and Glenn hated it; he'd even cried for their slowly dying relationship. "You are one crazy chink," Daryl knew damn well the kid was Korean but he just loved messing with him as much as he could, and in that minute to spare, Glenn leaned up on one elbow facing Daryl and touched his hand. Daryl jumped again, and sat up, but Glenn used his hands to push him back down. "Wh-what are you doin'?" Daryl tried to fight the kid but for some reason he couldn't let him be, maybe he was feeling something more than a friendship here, Glenn's smile closing in on him as he took Daryl's thick arms and pinned them above his head, looking down at him.

Realizing again what he did wrong, Glenn let him go and fled away quickly. "I'm really sorry Daryl, please don't tell the others, I wasn't feeling myself," he held his knees up to his chest, his hands buried in the cold wet mud looking down at a broken twig.

Daryl lay still on his back, looking up at the night sky. He blinked the tiredness from his vision and began to count quietly to himself. It did make him feel a lot better about a lot of things; he smiled big showing a few teeth. "Thanks kid, I feel better," Daryl closed his eyes softly, his arms tucked underneath his head, that really surprised Glenn. Was Daryl feeling himself, what was going on? Whatever was happening Glenn seemed to enjoy it, more than getting picked on for what he'd just done to the redneck. "I'm glad to hear that Daryl, we all deserve to feel better, to feel good," Glenn leaned back on his arms, and looked up at the sky.

"Too many stars to count, but it can't hurt to try," Glenn smiled and looked down at Daryl, his hand inching towards his.

Daryl's fingers twitched from the heat radiating from Glenn's skinny fingers and opened his eyes. "Chinaman, what the hell you doin?" Daryl's dark gaze scared Glenn and he backed off again, too afraid to really show how he felt a third time. Daryl sat up, hunched over.

He didn't mean to be so flighty but he didn't know much about relationships and how people really become attracted to another and he wished he could go back years and restart his young adult life over again, just to see how it was like to fall in love or feel sweet are someone. "I-I don't mean what I just did Daryl, I just think you're a cool person and you're almost just like me in a way," Glenn smiled small, his hand finally on top of the redneck's. Daryl's skin tingled beneath the touch and he groaned deep in the back of his throat. He was scared at the touch and didn't know how to react.

"Nope we have to leave n-mh!" Daryl stood up only to have a cold pair of lips pressed right into his barely moving at all as the other did. Glenn was a gentle kisser even though Daryl only had like one kiss in his entire life;

Daryl wasn't into men though and he knew it even if he was trying so hard to kiss the asian kid right back, hands shaking at his sides. Their lips didn't part until 5 minutes later and Daryl was the one to break it. "I can't do that, jus' go back to your girl, she needs you more than me, Glenn," Daryl stepped away and turned his back on him, looking down at the mud beneath his feet.

Glenn licked his lips and thought he was going to cry but he didn't. He really cared about Daryl ever since running into him the very first time.

"I want to be here for you Daryl, if no one else is going to be I will be, just don't leave," Daryl felt his hand touch his back and he bit his lip. Daryl didn't know how to react or respond right now and he was too afraid to even move.

**.**

Glenn got him to relax, and they both sat back down along the river bank, dropping muddy rocks into the water. The sky was completely dark and the stars were beautifully painted bright. A walker could come out any minute but it really wasn't an issue, Daryl was ready for anything well not everything. Glenn laid down and so did Daryl. The both looked back up into the sky and Glenn laughed;

Daryl looked over at him like he was crazy. "I really liked the way we k-kissed, you were really nervous," Glenn said, a smile still present on his lips, and Daryl looked the other way, hiding his flushed flesh. The kid wasn't really making matters better; "I want to do it again..." Glenn said softly, up on his knees right beside the redneck, and he leaned over him, touching his mouth again. This time Daryl just lay there and attempted, closing his eyes.

Daryl's face was warm and it made Glenn smile.

**.**

**.**

Glenn showed Daryl a lot of new things tonight; Glenn was right, they were almost like the same person. Glenn was still a young man who still had that little child-self inside that always begged to be let out and tonight he let him run free. Daryl always felt that way, he always wanted to run free, to have someone there to run with, to have a friend...Daryl felt his eyes water and he pushed the kid off.

He cried; he didn't want Glenn to see so he quickly wiped at his face hard, which only left red marks and puffiness. Glenn was the child that he wished he could've been;

Glenn on his knees stopped what he was about to do and reached out for Daryl's wrists, to pull his hands from his face. "Hey, hey Daryl what's wrong?" he had sadness in his voice, once he looked at Daryl. The older one pulled his wrists free and wiped his eyes again. "I'm fine, what's wron' with you?" he whined snapping at Glenn a little too hard.

Glenn furrowed his brows and moved in closer until his arms were tightly wrapped around Daryl's body, his chest against his knees. "Daryl will you please tell me what's wrong, you can trust me," his arms grew tighter around the man, and Daryl wiggled trying to free himself from this embrace.

"No, get off!" Daryl cried loud and Glenn backed off pretty quickly. Daryl Dixon wasn't the kind of guy to be messing with but that didn't make him a bad person at all. Daryl Dixon was a fallen angel that lost his wings, who never meant to do wrong. "We should g-get back to the others it's getting really late," Glenn stood up with the empty Jim Beam bottle in one hand and a knock off brand in the other. Daryl stood up after him and began the walk back.

**.**

It was really dark and Daryl cried. He lost the familiar path from all the tears and dropped his bow in anger. He was fucking pissed! He wasn't supposed to ever cry, he was a 'Daryl' not a 'Darlina' and he learned that pretty well from Merle's rough teachings.

His brother was almost just as bad as their father, but he never ever put a hand on him like their father had; he never whispered filthy things to him like their father had, but one thing that made Merle like their father was all the abuse and the terrible beatings. Daryl bent over to pick up his bow but he ended up falling over and lay there belly-faced down in the clay, in the wet mud.

Glenn was already gone; Glenn was nothing but sweet and caring to Daryl and all he did was piss in his face just like Merle.

"FUCK, FUCK...FUCK!" Daryl cried loud enough to eventually send twenty-plus walkers down here, slamming his fist into the ground. He didn't want to cry anymore but he was alone, again.

.

Daryl felt a warm feeling rush over his entire body as he opened his eyes, only to close them again from the blinding rays of the sun falling down on him. He could smell burnt fish up ahead and he could hear people talking.

"What the?" he leaned forward to find Glenn right beside him. He was asleep. They were back with the others, but Daryl didn't understand how he got here?

He looked down at Glenn again, this kid was a true friend. Daryl sat up on the mat beneath him and rubbed his neck. He thought about last night and laughed to himself. This kid was pretty crazy just like him.

**::**

E/N: Well okay I thought this was going to be the finale but I guess not! Stay open for the next and final ending! Thank you for reading!


End file.
